My First Love
by Taliaem
Summary: Ciel was the nerd, and his friend was only his imaginary one Lu. Usually only picked on for his ears he feels he doesn't need any friends. One day a new student transfers to his school and actually takes a liking to him and becomes his friend.But one day she moves away leaving Ciel with a kiss, But at age 24,He's her roomate in college but She's changed ALOT! Lu/CielxElesis T/M
1. Chapter 1 Past to Present

**Heyyy guys omg so since I've learn about LuCiel I am ready now to write Ciel his romance story with our lovely red head Elesis, because Blue+Red=Purple3**

**anyways this the cast**

**Ciel Ezten:Base,24 yrs old**

**Elesis Aerohart:Crimson Avenger,22 Years old**

**Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser, 23 yrs old**

**Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight,24 yrs old**

**Raven Crowe:Blade Master 24 years old**

**Aisha Dimentez: Dimension Witch,23 yrs old**

**Rena Elfania III: Grand Archer, 23yrs old**

**Add Mecharin: Lunatic Psyker, 24 yrs old**

**Eve Ancidia: Code Battle Seraph , 23 yrs old**

**Ara Haan: Asura 23 1/2 yrs old**

**Penecio**

**Ran**

**Ariel**

**Karis**

**Luriel**

**Stella**

**Banthus**

**Lowe**

**Lets get STARTED!**

_Ciel Pov:_

_Hated Hated HATED! No matter what what I did no matter how hard I tried...It's not fair, well my name is Ciel Ezten I'm only 9 years old and already bullied. Usually I'm just bullied for my ears you know because they're pointy, a girl named Rena has pointy ears too but no one makes fun of her because she's pretty,while I wear glasses._

_Currently, I was walking with my class back to our classroom,why did my teacher have to put me as the line leader? All I felt were pebbles secretly being thrown at the back of my head. The usual bullies were Penecio Lowe and Add they would always stare me down and make fun of me, The only friend I really have is me..in my innerself I talk to a girl named Lu she's kinda like an imaginary friend. Everytime I cried Lu was there for me._

_"Hey Butler boy! can you walk any slower!" yelled Lowe from the back_

_I shrugged my shoulders,despite all the hate I get atleast I get good grades unlike some people I put my education before other things._

_As we took our seats inside class there was a carpet hanging from the ceiling. _

_"Class I'd like you to meet our new Student that just transferred here from Ruben Phoru Elementary!"Miss Stella uncovered the carpet "Elesis Aerohart!"_

_Everyone stared at her._

_"She's cute." Lowe said rolling his tongue_

_"You can say that again."Add replied_

_"H-hi, I'm Elesis, I'm cousin of Elsword Sieghart, u-um I would like to get to know you all." The crimson haired girl said_

_"Ugh I don't like her." Ara said "Why are they all oggling all over her it's disgusting!" _

_"I agree Ara!" Luriel said_

_"Miss Haan, Miss Veon please stop talking." Miss Stella scolded "Elesis please take your seat next to Ciel,he's the one with the blue hair." _

_I raised my head from my desk to see the red haired girl walking towards me. As she sat in her seat on the left of mine she grinned at._

_"Hi I'm Elesis, wanna be friends?" She smiled at me as she talked_

_I gave her an awkward look._

_"I'm Ciel, and sorry but I don't need friends." I replied with a sour look_

_She turned back and looked at her desk._

_"Oh..I see." She spoke silently_

_I didn't mean for that to come off rude in anyway but I truly think right now I cant bear a friend. Ugh she'll probably think I'm a jerk now!_

_The bell than rang._

_"Class Dismissed!" Miss Stella hollered_

_Before I walked out the class I looked back and saw Elesis talking to 2 girls._

_"Elesis you should sit with us at lunch!" Aisha exclaimed_

_"Yes we'd very much enjoy your company at the lunch table." Eve added_

_She smiled at them._

_"Sure, Last one there is a rotten egg!" She said and started running_

_Before I could make another move someone had already knocked me over._

_I looked up to see Elesis in tears._

_"Ciel, I'm so sorry!" She bowed for me "Please forgive me'"_

_I rub my head and look at her. "Yeah sure fine just be more careful next time."_

_She nodded and walked away with Aisha and Eve._

_"What is with that girl?" I asked myself_

_At Lunchtime_

Another lonely lunch I see, at lunchtime I sit at a table all by myself, sometimes I feel I'm just so lame or I just deserve it.

I shook those feelings away.

"Just get through this Ciel then you'll become successful." I encouraged myself

_Elesis POV:_

I sat with my new friends and cousin, Aisha,Eve,Elsword,Raven,and Rena.

"I already love it here cousin!" I exclaimed

"I'm glad you do, just wait a couple of months you'll start to hate it." Elsword commented

Aisha pouted.

"Elsword don't ruin her vision of the school." Aisha scolded

I looked and saw my cousin was slughtly blushing."Sorry." He answered

"Elsword after school Chung and I were going to play soccer,wanna come?" Raven asked

Elsword nodded in response.

As my friends spoke I couldn't but drift my eyes around the lunchroom, the first thing that caught my eye was Ciel, he was all by himself eating his lunch..

I felt really bad..I know I shouldnt interfere because he doesn't like me but I cant help not going.

I picked up my lunch."Sorry guys I have to go see someone." I said

I started walking 3 tables down to sit with Ciel,as soon as I sid he looked up at me.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked curiously

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

I silently took a seat across from him.

_Ciel's POV:_

What is she doing here?

I suddenly started stuffing my mouth with food,it looked really gross but I was such an awkward person.

"Someone has an appetite." she spoke

I flushed in red.

"S-sorry." I stuttered

She waved it off.

"It's fine, at dinner I'm so hungry that I stuff my face but my dad scolds me for it." She replied

I looked at her shocked.

"Really you seem ladylike." I said

She shook her head .

"At times..yeah but Elsword and I used to sword fight all the time so I got used to being rough." She answered

"Your life seems so exciting." I commented

She gave me an optimistic stare.

"I wanna know about you!" She exclaimed

"W-well, I'm an otaku,a nerd, has good grades,and is an only child." I said

She looked at me shocked.

"I'M AN OTAKU TOO!" Elesis yelled

That made me kinda happy.

I brought out a paper from my backpack.

"Here's my list of recommendations for anime...I use it sometimes but you can have it." I gave it to her.

"Wow! Thanks Ciel!" She looked so happy "Also I like your ears! They're so cool!"

I touched then nervously.

"Really?Most people say they're weird." I responded

She giggled."You're an interesting guy Ciel! Cya later!"

She waved at didn't I wave back?Stupid Ciel..

_After School:_

After school I started walking home which was only a few blocks from here,Then I felt a pebble hit me in the head.

"Hey butler boy! Get over here!" Penecio yelled

I sighed and slowly walked towards them.

"Yes?" I asked

"Why are you around the new girl?" Add asked circling me

"None of your business."I retorted.

Lowe then grabbed me by my collar and smacked me against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with us pointy eared freak!" Lowe yelled in my face,

Add came up from behind Lowe only punch me in the face."OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Stop acting cool nerd or else you'll get even worse than that." Add added

Penecio then spoke up.

"Lets push him around." he said

Lowe took my arms and restrained them from any movement,the next moment I feel my body being hovered towards Add, suddenly before Add pushed me to Penecio he got hit by a stick on his head.

"Hey what the hell!" Add cursed

I looked behind me to see Elesis holding a stick like sword."LEAVE CIEL ALONE!"

Was she standing up for me? "Or ELSE!"

Add chuckled." Or else what honey? You're just a little cute girl you can't do shit."

Elesis then launched at them with stick."YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

I closed my eyes I couldn't watch this scene. "All done!" Elesis exclaimed

When I opened my eyes I was shocked all the boys were knocked out and beat up. So this is what she meant by rough? Now I know not mess with her..but, I actually saw her in a new light now..

She gently grabbed my hand and helped me up."Are you okay Ciel? I wasn't going to lose to those jackasses."

I slowly nodded and looked at. "Thank you for standing up for me no one's evet done that for me before.."

"Anytime Ciel! Actually I'll become your personal Guardian Angel!" She put her fost in the air

I laughed, that was the first time I had laughed in a while. "Sure."

Her eyes sparkled. "Ciel..You're so COOL!" she screamed "Can we be friends?"

I smiled at her."Sure!"

She gave me a huge hug."Thank you!"

"Elesis my dad's here we have to go!" Elsword screamed from a distance.

"Coming!" She replied "Bye Ciel I'll Cya later!"

As she ran away I couldn't help but blush, wow she's amazing.

**Current Ciel,24 Flashback POV**

**But that was a long time ago, actually a week after school she had to move again..**

**"I'm sorry Ciel my father wants me to move to Velder!" Elesis cried**

**My eyes we covered by my bangs."I'm going to miss you so much..."**

**She cried small tears that rolled down her face. "Same here, You were the best friend I could ever have.."**

**I pulled out something from my pocket. "I want you to have this." I shrugged**

**She took the shiny object in her hands and smiled at it."This necklace is so beautiful...How can I take something this beautiful?"**

**I placed my hand on her cheek."Please keep it forever."**

**She put the necklace on and hugged me."I'll never forget you Ciel."**

**I started tearing up as well. "I'll never forget you either Elesis.."**

**She faced me and placed both her hand on the side of face."This is the only thing I can leave you." Before I said anything I felt something warm press against my lips. She was kissing me? **

**When she finished she ran away.**

**"Elesis!" I yelled, but she didn't turn back**

**I found a note next to my foot and picked it up."I ran away because it would hurt too much to stay in one place because I'd never leave it,I love you Ciel." I read the note aloud**

**That was the last time I saw her.. Well until this fateful day.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1 wasn't it sweet and cool? So romantic~**


	2. Chapter 2 FateFuture

**oh my gosh guys! you're comments made me so Happy! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so thanks for your support! still rated T/M**

_College Ciel POV_

What a bore, finally a 24 year old college student attending UOS or University of Sander for short. This year, I fixed up my image a bit,No more glasses,no more shirts with collars unless their popped out.

I knew my image was working too some girls gave me small looks and winks,actually now I'm friends with my old bully Lowe, and the rest like Elsword,Aisha,Rena,Raven,and Eve. Add and Penecio still try and bring me down but, people got my back now.

"CIEL!" a wandering voice

I turned to see my girlfriend Karis jump at me.

"Uhh good morning."

She snuggled my arm."Where have you been babe I was looking for you."

I sighed. "Was in my dorm getting ready."

Her eyes glowed."That reminds me! Your dorm doesn't have a roommate,can I move in?"

I hated when she did that I mean I like her and all but sometimes I need my own bubble.

"Hehe." I rubbed my head "I think Rena would get lonely if you left."

"Tch,she always has Rave over anyway."

The first bell then rang.

"Oops, I gotta get to History 101." I sheepishly said and scurried off

_History 101 normal POV_

This class was of 57 students. The teacher was Ariel Veon young woman age 31, prettiest teacher on campus.

"Hi class welcome back from your break!" Ariel smiled

"Morning Mrs. Veon." the whole class said

another student came through the door she looked very grim, her top was like a corset, she wore black and light brown stocking, her black panties nearly showed,her crimson hair draped to her back.

"Morning Ariel." the woman said

"Miss Blazehart you're late!" Ariel scolded

Everyone started whispering. Ciel looked around him.

"That's the school slut." a girl said

"She acts like she is all that but she really isn't." a guy said

Ciel stayed silent from all the whispering he got, why do they say such things? It's the first time he had heard of the school slut.

"Well I was busy." the lady smirked

"Doing what?" Ariel angered.

"Money,obviously." she snorted

The rest of class they argued about why she was late.

Ciel was the only one who was confused.

_Lunch at Berthe Jr. Ciel PoV_

"I see so the school slut wasted class?" Aisha said to me

Elsword crossed his arms."Babe don't talk like that.."

(A/N: Yea there dating now.)

"I'd be mad too some people actually want an education." Karis said

Raven sipped his drink and then spoke,"Actually I heard her IQ is a 959."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I thought I was smart."Eve said

"Who is she anyway?" I asked

Everyone looked at me.

"Ciel did you forget?" Aisha asked

"Tsk tsk."Elsword shook his head

I tilted my head in confusion

"Nevermind." They all said

Rena perked up and clasped her hand."We should go to the movies!"

Aisha,Karis,and Eve agreed. "That'd be awesone." Karis commented

I sighed."I can't I got a letter from Miss Stella about my dorm."

"Aww okay I'll cya later then babe." Karis kissed my cheek and wandered off with the girls

"What do you think the news is about?" Raven asked

I shook my head,"No idea."

_Ciel's dorm Ciel POVo_

"Sorry to send you that letter at a bad time Ciel." Stella said

"It's cool what is it about?" I asked

She slowly opened my dorm room."Ciel say hello to your new roomate!"

as she opened the door I started coughing as I smelled the smoke of a cigarette.

All I saw was smoke and red.

Stella was also coughing."Yo BLAZEHART PUT OUT YOUR CIGARETTE AND GET OUT HERE!" Stella yelled

The same girl with the corset and red hair walked out. "Yes wench?" The girl greeted

"This is your new dormate be nice."

I walked forward to shake her hand."Uh nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but swarm my eyes up and down of the woman in front of me.

"I see another pervert." She said

I waved my hands in panic."No No no I'm not a pervert right Stella?"

I looked behind me to see Stella was long gone. The woman in red walked back into the dorm and I followed her in.

"Geez a perverted dormate what a drag." She said and continued to smoke

I sighed, I really have to live with the school's slut for the rest of my college life. Oh well, time to play nice.

"So what's your name?" I asked

"None of your business sicko." She replied

I placed my hands on my face. "Ugh your so rude."

"That makes two of us." She teased "I'm Elesis Blazehart you?"

I felt as if time had just froze..Elesis Blazehart No IT'S NOT HER! Elesis's last name is Aerohart.

My mind was shaking with flashbacks.

"Yo I asksd what your name is." Elesis said

"Ciel Ezten." I said quietly

"Wait...your name is Ciel Ezten?" Elesis asked

I nodded.

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Hmm I guess you already guessed who I am.."

I nodded. "Elsa-chan it's been 15 years!" I smiled and hugged her

Her expression was still emotionless happy nor sad. "Yeah..."

_Elesis POV_

The expression on my face didnt change...Why? Aren't I happy to see him? But, he looks so different...is this really Ciel?

"How have you been?" Ciel asked me

I turned away from him."Alright I guess..." I said

I thought to myself 'I wonder if he still likes me.'

"So are you seeing anyone?" He asked me

I shook my head."Not at the moment You?"

"I'm dating Karis,she's actually really nice." Ciel replied

I felt my heart quiver as my eyes grew big.

"I see." I say emotionless

"Hey everyone's heading to the movies wanna come?"

"I have to go to work." I responded

"What's your job?" He asked

I sighed. "Don't worry about it." I grabbed my purse and started to walk out the door until suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

I turned to see my old friend's face again.

"Elesis...I'm so happy seeing you right now, I really thought you were gone forever..BUT now that you're back I wanna spend more time with you like when we were kids."

I tried ignoring him until I felt drips of water hit my neck.

"You dumbass Ciel.." I said and pushed out of his hug and ran away

_Ciel POV_

I hugged her and she pushed me away and ran like when we were kids.

I thought for a moment and smiled."She's really changed huh?"

Elesis POV

I laughed at myself."Who are you kidding Elesis? Who would fall for a stripper!"

I ran away as tears streamed down my face. "Who would.."

**END OF CHAPTER 2 , I know that was unexpected,and if it seems rushed I'm sorry I type the chapters on my phone soooo yea sorry. Hope you still read! Cya next time**


End file.
